


Flawless

by TheRittyRatQueenSiv



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enjoy this shitty Drabble, F/F, Gaige's Family lives in Ohio and Angel's Dad lives in NYC, I got to my gate like.. two hours early so I wrote this to pass time, Modern AU, No Beta, airport meetings, cliche tropes, may continue but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRittyRatQueenSiv/pseuds/TheRittyRatQueenSiv
Summary: "And you are?""Flawless."Cliché airport meeting is cliché.





	

The airport was surprisingly dead that morning. There was no one at the check in line, only a small handful of people at security. Gaige couldn’t have been happier about not having to wait an hour for someone to scan her and her backpack. Once she was out and home free, she had an hour to spare. Breakfast it was.  
She was lucky they had an auntie anne's. Her gate was only down the long hall way, past the bookstore and the coffee shop. Lugging her back pack up and off, slumping into one of the many booths by a dunkin’, she munched away at the mini pretzel bites. Today was going to be a good day.  
Spring break at Pandora university had started the day before, so Gaige had decided it would be a good idea to travel back home to see her mom and dad. They had been ecstatic about her home coming since they hadn't seen her since summer, due to her spending winter break at Maya’s.   
There was some light browsing over the candy section of one of the many little ‘stores’, before she caught the sound of little heels hitting the tile in quick succession. When she looked up and towards the noise, she saw a tall figure scampering down the hall like she was about to miss her flight, roll bag trotting to keep up. She had nice legs.  
And cool tattoo’s.

Ten minutes till boarding, Gaige was at the gate, waiting in line to get on, only to sit for half an hour before take off. She never did understand why it took so long. Why not just have them board later?  
When did she need to get one again? Group 6? She could have done better if she had checked in earlier, but alas she had a tendency to procrastinate.  
Seat E 15 was’t bad. Cozy, lots of leg room, she wouldn’t complain. Pulling out her headphones, she started the annual ‘jam and doze’ routine on these types of trips. A few minutes later there was a light tap on her shoulder. Cracking open an eye, her vision filled with long legs and a skirt. And tattoo’s.  
“Sorry, my seats by the window and I didn’t wanna have to step over you.”  
Pretty and polite? Gaige had hit the seating jackpot.   
“It’s no problem, I’m Gaige.”  
“Pleasure.”  
“And you are?”  
“Flawless.”  
Gaige let out a snort, rolling her eyes. The girl smiled.   
“Well, Flawless, why are you traveling to Cleveland?”  
“Connecting to New York, Dad lives up there. Thought I’d stop by for spring break.”   
“Cool, my Mom and Dad live up in Ohio, so I’m doing the same. Excited to see your dad?”  
“Not at all.”  
Gaige was surprised she didn't notice the Pandora University tumbler the girl had.


End file.
